Naked Cuddling Prevents Hypothermia
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Written for swan queen week day 8- creators choice, this is a mix of roommates and close quarters. College AU were Emma and Regina are roommates and get stuck in their room and the heating doesn't work. Smut. One Shot. Swan Queen.


I rattle the door handle, but it wouldn't open.

"Get out of my way Swan, I need to get to the library to revise." My roommate, Regina Mills, demands.

"Be my guest, but you're not going to get far." I snark. She flicks her hair and breezes past me, only to let out an irritated huff when she too finds that the door won't open.

"Where's your phone?"

"At the repair shop. Some guy knocked it off my desk and then stood on it. Which you would have known if you ever listen to me cos I was half way between fuming and seriously impressed that he damaged a Nokia." I reply, slumping on my bed. "Where's yours?" I fire back. And it's not like I haven't been listening to her, it's that she doesn't talk to me.

"I left it with Kathryn because I didn't want to be distracted tonight."

"Gosh Regina, what's with all the revision? We've only been here a week." I observe in an exasperated voice.

"Well _some people _want to _actually _do well."

"You don't have to be revising every hour day and night to do that. You'll burn yourself out, trust me." I respond. She ignores my advice and just sighs, sitting down at the desk on her side of the room and taking out a book and some paper from her bag.

I eye the window, wondering if by some chance I'll be able to open it, cos last I checked (this morning when I gassed myself with my spray on deodorant) it still wasn't opening. This uni accommodation really does suck.

After Regina's fifth heavy sigh in under a minute I can't take it anymore. I set aside the book I was reading and call out to her. "Just take a break already Mills."

"Just because your work ethos is lazier than a sloths doesn't mean I will follow your example." She replies without looking up, an edge of tiredness to her voice.

"You don't even know what my work ethos is like. You're never here to see it." I point out. "Besides like I already said, you'll burn yourself out, and then you'll be no use to yourself or anyone else."

"I have nothing else to do." She replies, and I grin, knowing I have won.

"Talk."

"With you?" She scoffs.

"Yeah, with me. We'll be sharing this room for at least the rest of this year, the least we can do is learn a few basic things about each other." I wrap my duvet around myself and lean against the wall, waiting for Regina to copy me on the opposite bed.

"Well Swan, since you insist, you start."

"First off, my name's Emma." I smile at her hoping for a return smile, but that doesn't happen. I sigh. "Fine, just try it ok? What are you studying?"

"The level of education it takes to go to university." Regina's voice is laced with heavy sarcasm as her eyes wander to her bookshelf filled with politics course books.

"Well, I thought we might as well start with something simple." I grin.

"Or my initial impression of you was confirmed and you are just incompetent."

"Ouch." I joke, rubbing at my arm and sending a reproachful glare in her direction that doesn't hold much power. "I'll have you know I got here on a scholarship, which is more than you can say."

Regina's eyes widen almost comically and I can't help but let out a light laugh. "You seriously think I can afford uni?" Regina seems to consider this for a moment.

"I always just thought you liked being mistaken for a tramp."

"Didn't your mother tell you if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all?"

"Didn't your mother teach you how to be presentable?" That took the smile off my face as I quietly admit.

"I don't have a mother."

"Oh." Regina's response came, equally as quiet, yet equally as inescapable in the stillness of our room.

I can feel the temperature dropping away like it's prone to do at this time of night, but the heater should be kicking in soon, and if not then I can feel a small rush of heat in my face as I continue with my admission.

"I don't have any family at all."

"Maybe that's for the best." Regina responds a little louder, with an effort to be cheerful.

"Having love as a child isn't for the best?" I query.

"Who said having family and being loved was the same thing. My father, yes he loves me, but he's always away on business and I rarely see him. My mother, I doubt she can love anyone besides herself." Regina cannot meet my eyes as her own confession tumbles out. It's as though she has been holding back those words, those thoughts, for years, and now they have come out.

"At least you stayed in one place for more than a year."

"You only lasted a year? What were you some kind of devil child?" Regina's head snaps up, and some of her snark returns.

"Depends who you ask." I banter, it's turned almost playful, each of us has a small smile tugging at our lips and I can tell she's enjoying talking to me as much as I'm enjoying talking to her. Well maybe not as much, but at least a bit.

"What did you do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I throw in a wink and Regina's cheeks tinge with a slight blush. A feeling of triumph roars in my chest at the sight.

At that moment she shivers. It turns out sticking doors and windows aren't the only thing this building sucks for. The heating is also useless.

"The correct treatment for hypothermia is to cuddle naked with another person, it also works for preventing hypothermia." I say casually, but I have a wicked smirk in place.

"Just because you want me naked Swan."

"Maybe I do Mills." I respond whilst raking my eyes over her, which to be fair shouldn't have much of an effect as she is huddled tightly in her duvet, but none the less she shivers violently. Whether that's from the cold or from my gaze I'm unsure, but I'd like to think it's from my gaze. "Physical exercise also helps." I continue, allowing my voice to drip with suggestion.

Regina looks like she is unable to respond, her mouth slightly agape. I stand, trailing my duvet behind me like a cape, and cross the room to stand in front of her. I move my face inches from hers, making sure my breath whispers over her parted lips. I spread my arms, hands clutching at the edges of the duvet, and in them to the wall behind her, wrapping her in another layer and trapping me against her. In order to reach the wall I had to lean closer, but I'm not one to violate someone or do anything without their permission, so I move my head to the side so I'm whispering in her ear.

"Let me warm you up. Please."

Regina moans, and gosh does that sound so great as the sound reverberates in my ear which is situated right by her mouth.

"OK." As soon as the two syllables slide out of her mouth my lips are softly planting kisses along her jaw line back towards her lips where we meet in a light, uncertain kiss.

"Are you sure?" I ask as I pull away slightly to gaze into her eyes.

"Yes." I can trace no lie in her eyes and my lie detector doesn't go off. I smile as I claim her lips again, but this time more passionately. Her tongue darts out and strokes along the meeting of my lips. I quickly swallow before allowing my lips to part and meeting my tongue with hers.

As our mouths moves in a seemingly random, and yet not so random, pattern of closed mouthed kissed and tongues, I crawl my way onto the bed, legs either side of her thighs, still under her duvet. Her head is tilted back to keep her mouth attached to mine as I am given the height advantage from this manoeuvre. I take my left hand off the wall and slip it under the duvet, against the ball of her shoulder joint covered by a soft blouse. I push firmly but kindly, directing her to fall backwards against her pillow as opposed to the wall. It's an awkward move as half-way in I realise that my whole upper body was being supported by my right hand against the wall, somehow I manage to not make an idiot of myself as my hand slips down the wall and makes the transition from wall to bed, and then swiftly moves from where Regina is about to lie down.

I almost let out a sigh of relief as I manage to complete the move, with both Regina and I in one piece and our lips still touching.

Once again I pull away and Regina pouts adorably. I chuckle.

"Hold on a second, let me get the duvets sorted." Regina is tangled up in her one, half lying on it, and mine has also got stuck beneath us on the way down. I unwrap them and lay them over us, both of them. Figuring if we get too hot we can always kick one off. Hey, it's better too many layers than not enough right? I then slide under both of them with Regina.

I stare at her, drinking in the chocolate orbs before we both slowly lean in and kiss each other. Our legs tangle together and I feel her hands move to the back of my head and wind into my hair, nails lightly scraping my scalp. I feel like a cat as I virtually purr at the pleasure of the feeling of those nails softly raking over my head. I feel her smirk against my lips, and so I am given no choice but to retaliate as I slide my hands under her blouse, allowing my nails to rake her back just as hers are doing to my scalp. Her front arches into me, so I repeat the action as she tugs my lower lip into her mouth and nibbles, sucking forcefully.

I hold her tight to me as she finishes this action, and it's almost like this has turned into a game because now it's my turn. I want to escalate things but that is insanely difficult in our current position. My hands run down to her hips, she's wearing slacks today to ward of the worst of the weather, and roll, forcing her under me. She gasps and breaks the kiss. I grin triumphantly down at her. That is until she makes her move.

I was concentrating so hard on memorising the way her pupils had dilated, the light flush on her cheeks, the kiss bruised lips, that I wasn't paying attention to her hands. They snaked up my back and unhooked my bra, and then it was my turn to gasp, and that gasp quickly turns into a moan as hands migrated around, tickling my ribs on their path towards my breasts. She cups them and squeezes, eliciting a soft moan from me as I close my eyes. Her thumbs then begin to run softly over my nipples, making them strain up into her touch. I look down at my roommate whose smirk is almost insufferable.

"Off." I demand.

"What?" She asks, pausing mid pinch of my nipple, pleasurable pain rippling straight to my core. "Clothes, off." I wet my lips at the thought of seeing this beautiful girl below me in all her glory.

"You too." It was a trade off, and one that I am more than willing to partake in. I stand up off the bed, ignoring the cold in the air, it's not like the cold ever bothered me anyway. Still, I can see that the cold is bothering Regina as she quickly strips under the duvets, hugging them close for warmth. I lament the fact that I can't see her body, but decide that I'd much rather feel it, trace every inch of it, than see it anyways. So with that thought in mind I am equally quick in divesting myself of myself clothes. Regina's hungry eyes barely leaving my body, raking over me as each new patch of skin is exposed.

As soon as my underwear falls to the floor Regina holds back the duvets. I know she's cold so I quickly launch myself in, perhaps a little too enthusiastically as I watch Regina raise an eyebrow at me. I smile almost sheepishly but it doesn't last long as Regina pulls me close for a kiss, wrapping the duvet behind my back. Our skin meets and we both moan. I can tell exactly why cuddling naked is the cure for hypothermia, it's so warm, and not just on the skin but in your core as well.

I roll back into my previous position, letting out a groan as Regina's leg comes to sit between mine, and my thigh sits between hers. Her nails rake my shoulders as I begin to grind against her, making sure to keep my leg against her centre as well. I can feel her hips thrusting up into me.

Time begins to blur as I get lost in the feeling. I support myself with my left hand and allow my right to trail down Regina's side, lightly grazing her ribs in a way that makes her skin jump away from me. I reach her hip bone, which juts out, my fingers dance around it, over it, swirling randomly and lightly.

"Just get on with it Emma." Regina finally growls into my mouth, my smirk is rewarded with a sharp nip to my lip, but I don't mind as I track my way down. My fingers glide over sensitive flesh that is slick with her desire, and I moan at the feeling. Regina growls again, impatience getting the better of her. Using my thigh to add extra pressure behind my fingers I slide inside her, her walls dragging me further inside as I use my leg to help. We continue to make synchronised thrusts, Regina panting more heavily now and her groans coming more frequently. In an effort to hear more of those delicious sounds I build up speed.

I can feel myself getting closer to my peak as I thrust harder and faster and ever more erratically against Regina. No longer meeting each other's movements I begin to curl my fingers. Her cries get louder and I hear her name fall from her lips in a keening cry as I feel her clamp on my fingers. With the assault on my senses I go tumbling over the edge into my own pleasure.

I regain my sense of self to find myself slumped against Regina, the pair of us breathing heavily, one of the duvets long gone and the other only half covering us. I press a kiss to her jaw bone as I gently slide my fingers from her. I rearrange our limbs so we lie more comfortably; surreptitiously wiping my fingers clean as I do so.

Slowly I can feel my breathing even out and my pulse rate slow down. Concentrating on Regina's body I can tell she is experiencing the same thing. I pull the singular duvet higher over us, snuggling into both it and her. Our breathing, mingling together at in our closeness, continues to slow. My eyelids grow heavy. I want to keep them open, to watch Regina, who looks so beautiful, so peaceful and content. I promise myself that I will another time, and that is my final thought as my eyes close for the final time.

XXX

I jerk awake as the door slams open. I yank the duvet with me before it gets yanked back and I remember that I am not the sole occupant of this bed, and that brings a smile to my face. Right before I remember why I awoke.

I hear a loud laugh that I immediately recognise, even if my eyes aren't fully cooperating just yet.

"RUBY!" I yell in annoyance.

"Oh my goodness! This is better than…" She breaks off into gasping laughs again and I hear the click of a camera. That's when my eyes fully wake up. Ruby, my best mate, is standing at the foot of the bed, holding a camera, and a blonde girl, who I'm pretty sure is Regina's study buddy Kathryn, stands in the door way.

"Kathryn!" My suspicions are confirmed. "What are you doing?" Regina demands to know, and it's beyond me how anyone can sound so in charge, so regal, when they've been discovered in bed naked with their roommate. She has obviously picked the right career path.

"I needed a break. And you needed to get to know you're roommate. We didn't know the heating was going to break when we locked you in here." Kathryn answers. I can't believe they locked us in. No actually I can, this sounds exactly like something Ruby would do.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET US WHEN YOU REALISED THE HEATING IS CRAP?" I demand, still not quite calm. Under the covers I feel Regina take my hand and run a soothing thumb across my knuckles. I take a deep breath in and immediately feel better. Though I still want to know the answer.

"Well I was giving Kathryn her break, and she hooked up with the guy called Tommy, and I met this guy called Gus, and we literally only got back like a few minutes ago." Ruby shrugs. I watch Kathryn blush and I can tell this is something she is not in the habit of doing.

"We better get going, leave you two alone." Kathryn says her blush still firmly in place. Ruby winks and pats her camera before she leaves.

"You do realise this will be all round campus before the first lesson starts?" I turn to Regina once the door closes.

"I don't mind. And I doubt there will be time for it to spread the entirety of campus, there's only ten minutes." She responds as she glances at the bedside clock on her desk.

"SHIT!" I exclaim, bouncing up, though I should have taken more care as I trip over the sheets. Fortunately the discarded duvet pillows my fall. Regina snorts from the bed.

"As much as I admire the view dear, perhaps try not to give yourself concussion." I turn my head to the side and poke my tongue out before racing to grab clothes and my bag. "Your hair is a mess." Regina comments dryly.

"I have a lecture in five minutes. I don't have time. I was a little too preoccupied last night to set an alarm." I give Regina a quick kiss before heading to the door.

The last words I hear before I leave are "Well you better make sure you remember next time dear." I smile widely; she can't see my massively goofy grin at the promise of more times to come. This year might be better than I ever imagined.


End file.
